


(Not A) Date

by SharkGirl



Series: The Nanny Named Lance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, But it's a Date, Continuation, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nanny!Lance, Not a Date, Pining, Single Father!Lotor, Sweet, Zoo, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: As it turned out, the first stop on his, Lance’s, and baby Honerva’s impromptu outing was the Garrison Zoo. It was a bit disappointing, but he figured they could utilize the massage coupons later in the day.Lance, on the other hand, was practically vibrating with excitement beside him. And his eagerness must have been contagious, because even Honerva, strapped to Lance’s chest, began kicking and waving her arms in anticipation of passing through the zoo entrance.





	(Not A) Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> Hello all! This is actually a continuation of the previous installment. But you don't necessarily _have_ to read that first. But it's pretty funny, imo, so... haha.
> 
> This is (a portion of) my gift to Alex for his birthday today!! Sorry it's almost late!!  
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

As it turned out, the first stop on his, Lance’s, and baby Honerva’s impromptu outing was the Garrison Zoo. It was a bit disappointing, but he figured they could utilize the massage coupons later in the day.

Lance, on the other hand, was practically vibrating with excitement beside him. And his eagerness must have been contagious, because even Honerva, strapped to Lance’s chest, began kicking and waving her arms in anticipation of passing through the zoo entrance.

“Wow,” Lance breathed as Lotor handed the gate attendant their tickets. “I haven’t been here since I was a teenager.” His head was on a swivel, taking in anything and everything.

“A favorite of yours?” Lotor inquired, biting back a smile at his nanny’s unbridled enthusiasm.

“Oh, definitely,” Lance replied and then gasped. “Oh! They moved the gift shop!”

He was bouncing around, Honerva happily giggling on his front and clapping when he pointed something out to her. It was nearly impossible for Lotor to look away from the picture they made. But, as he nearly ran into another zoo patron, he figured it was best to face forward.

“So,” Lance asked after a moment. “Where do you want to go first?”

“I think I’ll let you choose,” Lotor answered. “I’ve never been here before.”

Lance came to a complete stop, his eyes going wide and his mouth hanging open in shock. “You’ve… _never_ been to the zoo?!” He gaped.

“Not as such, no,” Lotor said, accepting a guide map from a zoo employee dressed in what looked like a safari uniform from a child’s cartoon. “If I wanted to see a particular animal, my father had one sent to the house.” He shrugged and unfolded the map, scanning it while Lance stood there in awed silence.

“Okay,” he said after a moment, and Lotor then caught sight of slender fingers appearing over the top of the map before it was yanked away. “First of all,” Lance began, folding it back up and tossing it into the diaper bag. “Forget this.”

Lotor quirked a brow.

“I know this place like the back of my hand,” Lance continued. “And since this is your first time,” he paused, twirling one of Honerva’s curls around his finger, “and Honey’s, too. I’m going to make this the best zoo trip ever!”

Lotor had no idea what Lance had in mind, but if going along with it kept his nanny beaming vibrantly like he was, Lotor would be happy to do so.

“Now,” Lance handed Lotor the diaper bag and then offered him his arm. “First stop, the lion enclosure!”

 

Never in his life, even as a child, had Lotor longed to visit such a place. What with the crowds and the heat and the children running around high on sugar. But, for some reason, Lance made it fun.

He knew all the animals’ names, even without glancing at their plaques. Though, there were a few new additions since his last visit and he fawned over them, making Honerva giggle and Lotor chuckle quietly.

They went into a bird house where, for two dollars, one could purchase either a tiny cup of fruit or a stick covered in bird seed. Lotor wasn’t sure what the draw was and his wallet had been confiscated, but Lance spotted him, not taking ‘no’ for an answer and insisting it was a ‘must’ for him.

Lance snorted and downright cackled when Lotor found himself covered in tiny birds. There were four on each arm, two on his head, and at least three stuck in the long strands of his hair. And Lance just stood there, snapping picture after picture on his phone, until he was finally able to breathe properly again. Then he got an attendant to help them.

And even once the little beasts were gone, Lotor swore he could feel their sharp little nails all over him. He shuddered at the thought.

 

After they’d visited everywhere on Lance’s mental checklist, they stopped by the gift shop and Lance bought Honerva an adorable lion plush she’d reached out for, claiming, “She needs something to remember her first trip to the zoo!” And, once again, Lance paid.

Lotor felt like he owed him a great deal for this day.

And not just for the monetary expense.

 

Once Lotor had forgotten about the bird fiasco – and Lance had finally stopped bringing it up – he found a permanent smile plastered on his face.

Lance yammered on about this and that as they exited the zoo and Lotor was content to listen to him, every-so-often glancing down at his daughter, who was staring up and watching Lance speak.

It seemed they had similar tastes.

Lance did pause, however, when they reached the parking lot. “Oh.” He blinked, turning toward Lotor. “Where to next?”

There were only two more things in the envelope his assistants had forced on them to finance his coerced day off from work. One was a $100 gift card for a restaurant and the other was a voucher for a couple’s massage.

Lotor had been most excited for the latter, but now that it was an option, he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Was that actually something Lance would be interested in doing with him?

“I think Honey’s hungry,” Lance mused and then chuckled when she pulled her stuffed lion’s paw out of her mouth and grinned up at him. “And I think she’s devoured all the snacks in the diaper bag,” he added.

“Well, my lovely assistants just so happened to have included a gift card for dinner,” Lotor replied, only sounding a bit sarcastic when referring to his employees. Then he glanced at his watch. “Though, I suppose we could use it for lunch.”

“A gift card, huh?” Lance replied, rubbing his chin. “I could go for some lunch.” Just then, his stomach gurgled loudly, causing him to flush to his ears. “W-Well,” he stammered, averting his gaze, “I guess I was hungrier than I thought.” He ducked his head and Lotor found the action absolutely adorable.

“Lan,” Honvera giggled at him, reaching up for his face and tapping his chin with her fingers.

Lotor cleared his throat and took out the envelope, easily finding the card. “It’s accepted at a few chains,” he informed him. “Perhaps one is within walking distance?” He definitely didn’t want to make Lance pay for anything else, including their ride.

“I can look them up on my phone,” Lance offered and Lotor held out the card to him. Their fingers brushed as he handed it over and the most peculiar feeling bubbled up in Lotor’s chest. The same one he got when he’d come home and find Lance asleep on the couch, waiting for him to return. Or when he glanced down at a slumbering Honerva, tucked in her bed, while Lance, in a low whisper, brought him up to speed on everything that had happened that day.

Lotor shook the feeling, breaking himself from his reverie as Lance listed off two of the four applicable locations, both of which were less than a mile away.

“So, which do you prefer?” Lance asked, smiling, as always. And it was then that Lotor noticed a stray feather stuck in Lance’s hair.

He stepped forward and reached for it without thinking, plucking it from Lance’s chestnut locks and marveling at their softness. “Whichever you’d like,” Lotor answered and, when he drew back, he saw that Lance was blushing once again.

Of course, it was then that his brain caught up and he realized what he’d done. But he supposed that was par for the course. Lotor always seemed to forget himself when his nanny was concerned.

Honerva’s high pitched squeal broke the tension, gaining their focus. She’d dropped her lion.

Both Lance and Lotor chuckled at that and Lotor reached down to pick it up for her. “You have perfect timing,” he whispered to his daughter before booping her gently on the nose. She giggled in response and grabbed his finger.

“Da,” she said and then drew her little brows down. “Lan.”

Before Lotor could look up, there were fingers in his hair, combing through gently. It was soothing and he closed his eyes at the sensation, only allowing them to flutter open when the motion stopped.

He looked up at Lance, who was smiling softly down at him.

“There were feathers in your hair, too.”

This time, Lotor’s cheeks flooded with heat and, try as he might, he could not conceal it. So, he stood back up and faced away, coughing into his hand. “Have you decided where you want to eat?”

Lance just sidled over to him and playfully bumped him with his hip. “Let’s go to the steakhouse,” he said. “That sounds more like your kind of place.”

Not for a hundred dollars, Lotor thought, but didn’t vocalize it. Lance was looking up at him again, his lips curved up gently and, frankly, Lotor could choke down a twenty dollar steak if that meant Lance would keep smiling at him like that.

He should have realized it then that he had it. And that he had it bad.

But it was his day off. And he’d think about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kiss. Just...kiss.
> 
> I did purposely skip changing diapers and whatnot in this particular chapter - despite how long he was around Honey and Lance. But don't worry...I'll have a whole installment in which Lotor has to take care of Baby Honey on his own (or with a little help) so, please look forward to that.


End file.
